origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo
Biography Logan Hawk, also known as "Echo", is a vigilante and founding member of the Disciples. Early Years Logan Hawk was born to a Native American mother and a Caucasian father in Detroit, Michigan. Logan's mother died giving birth, and his father was never in the picture, so he was left with his grandfather at his native reservation on the outskirts of Detroit. Logan's grandfather was a former member of the Lotus Clan, an organization of deadly warriors, although he had conflicting views of their ways, causing him to eventually leave the clan and start his own faction that operated from the reservation. Logan grew up as a member of his Grandfather's clan, and was trained in the practices of meditation, martial arts, as various native american spiritual practices. Ever since Logan's grandfather's departure from the Lotus Clan, the two have been at war with each other. Because of this, Logan's grandfather used native american rituals to cloak the reservation from public sight, in order to protect his people. Eventually, the Lotus Clan was able to find them, with Logan's grandfather's clan completely unprepared for an attack. This resulted in the Lotus Clan slaughtering every one of them, except for Logan. White Lotus, the Lotus Clan's leader recognized Logan's natural skill, being only 7 years old at the time, and decided he could be used to serve them. Lotus Clan Logan was forcefully taken by the clan and tortured until he agreed to cooperate with them and serve them as an assassin. Logan goes along with it, knowing if he cooperates, one day he would be able to hone his skills enough to kill the White Lotus and get vengeance for his grandfather and his clan. At a young age, Logan had already began showing outstanding marksmanship skills, especially with archery. He was trained on a daily in martial arts, weaponry, espionage methods, torture methods and resistance, and more. After several years in the clan, Logan quickly became one of the clan's best assassins. When Logan was around 20 years old, he had believed himself ready to challenge the White Lotus. At this point, Logan had honed his fighting skills to their highest potential, as well as studied the White Lotus' fighting style in depth. Logan successfully defeats the White Lotus in combat and kills him, then flees the clan. Returning Home With his reservation being no more, Logan returned to his hometown; Detroit, Michigan. He wanted to forget his past and live a normal life, although it was hard, since for the majority of his life, all he was raised to know was to kill. After returning to the city, Logan learned he had inherited his grandfather's casino, since he was the only living successor. Logan shortly found out that the Lotus Clan had been operating in Detroit, using businesses as a front for their operations. Logan created a disguise (which would later become his Echo costume), and set out to shut the Lotus Clan down for good. Echo After successfully taking out the Lotus Clan's Detroit operation, Logan began to realize the Lotus Clan was not the end of the city's corruption and that there was more work to be done. He decided to use his lethal skill set for good, and clean up the city, taking the name "Echo", his name while in the clan. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics: Logan is a master acrobat and gymnast. He frequently displays acrobatic prowess in combat for both offensive and evasive purposes. * Archery: 'Logan is an extremely experienced archer, and is known for his unrivaled accuracy. He shoots with deadly precision, even while in motion. He can fire multiple arrows at once, and shoot them at a rapid rate, and while performing acrobatic maneuvers. * 'Business Management: Logan is a skilled businessman, as regularly runs and operates his grandfather's company. * Espionage * Firearms: Although not his preferred form of weaponry, Logan is highly skilled in the use firearms. * Hunting: 'As part of his archery training, Logan was taught by his grandfather to hunt with a bow and arrow. * 'Investigation: Logan is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. * Interrogation: 'Logan is highly skilled in getting information out of criminals. He frequently uses torture as a method, and has enough knowledge of the human anatomy to cause someone great pain without immediately killing them. * 'Intimidation: 'Logan is capable of striking great fear into criminals through his presence and use of interrogation. * 'Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Logan's unstoppable determination makes him a very formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and take on incredible threats with the Disciples. * Martial Arts: 'Due to his intensive training as a member of the Lotus Clan, Logan has mastered many forms of martial arts. He is highly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, and is well-educated in techniques that target pressure points, enabling him to paralyze limbs or an individual's entire body altogether. He is among the world's finest martial artists. Logan's fighting style is a balanced fusion of disciplines that incorporates techniques from Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Judo, Savate, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Eskrima/Kali, Aikido, and Wing Chun. * 'Multilingualism: 'Logan is capable of fluently speaking English, his native language, and Japanese. * 'Peak Human Condition: 'Logan's physical conditioning is at the peak human perfection. His reflexes are great enough to catch an incoming arrow shot at him, and he is agile enough to evade rapid gunfire. * 'Stick Fighting: Logan is master stick fighter. He frequently trains with eskrima sticks, and can skillfully wield them in combat. He also utilizes this fighting style in combat with his tomahawks. * Stealth: 'Echo's Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, and sneak up on opponents and silently take them out. * 'Swordsmanship: Although not his preferred form of weaponry, Logan is a highly skilled swordsman. * Tactical Analysis: 'Logan is highly skilled at formulating plans and executing them. * 'Throwing: '''Logan's great accuracy also coincides with other projectile weapons. He frequently utilizes throwing knives in combat, virtually never missing his target. Logan is also capable of throwing his tomahawks with deadly accuracy. He can take virtually any projectile and hurl it with precision. *Tracking: Logan is an expert in tracking people down. * '''Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, Echo has become an expert with many melee weapons. He has displayed exceptional tomahawk, knife and stick fighting capability and proficiency with swords and various other weapons. Equipment * Compound Bow: Echo uses a high-tech compound bow, created by William Brook. The bow is much lighter than any normal compound bow, and can shrink to a small enough size to carry on his utility belt. The bow also contains a scope for sharpshooting, * Tactical Tomahawks * Combat Knife * Throwing Knives * Tranq Darts. * Utility Belt ** Smoke Bombs ** Explosives ** Tracking Devices * Gauntlets: '''Echo wears a pair of gauntlets with three attached blades on each arm. ** '''Hidden Blades: Echo's gauntlets contain two hidden blades that can be partially retracted or fully retracted to be used as combat daggers. ** Grapple Hook: Echo can shoot a grappling hook from his right gauntlet, which he uses to traverse around the city. * Boots: '''Echo's left boot has a secret compartment where he keeps a small knife for backup in case his equipment was ever compromised. * '''Trick Arrows ** Grapple Arrow ** Electric Arrow ** Explosive Arrow ** Flashbang Arrow Costumes Echo_Rebirth.png Echo 000.png Echo 0002.jpg Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Heroes Category:Stick Fighting Category:Swordsmanship Category:Archery Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Interrogation Category:Multilingualism Category:Hunting Category:Weaponry Category:Stealth Category:Acrobatics Category:Business Management Category:Intimidation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Peak Physical Condition Category:Espionage Category:Lotus Clan members Category:Disciples members